


[Bleach] Ichigo Gets Best Girl

by Umbrelloid



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, huge ass, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia bang, as part of some kind of tantric sex ritual to re-awaken his powers... Or maybe Rukia got tired of waiting to be gaped out, and lied about the whole thing.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.2.2 is now available to the public!
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 30





	[Bleach] Ichigo Gets Best Girl

“I-It’s not like I like you or anything,” Rukia snarled, looking down at Ichigo while seated firmly on his hips, grasping his bare shoulders in her small hands. She was panting for air, her small tits heaving in and out, glossy with sweat and pink with exertion, while her hips rolled slowly back and forth. His half-erect monstercock was pinned under her bare pussy, enjoying the tickling slide of her tender lips along his sensitive underside while they took a break between bouts of roughfucking.

“Sure,” Ichigo replied, reaching up to pinch Rukia’s cheek. “So, when’s this ‘healing technique’ meant to kick into effect?”

Rukia flinched, then fixed him with the reddest glare of smouldering annoyance he’d ever seen. “I read about it in the Shinigami libraries,” she blurted. “This kind of thing can unlock one’s reiatsu; I was hoping you might regain your powers—”

Before she could finish, Ichigo grasped her waist and rolled her over, pinning her much smaller body beneath his. She eeped when his cockhead pressed against her cunt, and her hands went instinctively to his neck, squeezing so tight he could barely breathe. He just grinned and pinned her more firmly, grasping her wrists and pressing her hands down beside her head, rendering her utterly helpless as he inserted himself. Rukia crooned, her expression contorting into hazy pleasure as her tight belly bulged around Ichigo’s enormous cock. He got halfway inside before he started to thrust – gently at first, but picking up speed, kissing her cervix with his cockhead each time he sank into her red-hot inner folds.

“Haah… Are you…finally listening to me…?” Rukia asked breathily, then bit her bottom lip as a fresh shudder of bliss went through her.

“Nah; just shutting you up.” With that, Ichigo grunted and started to ram her womb without mercy, thumping into her again and again with all his remaining strength. They’d already gone several rounds, fucking each other beyond their minds with bliss, passing through the walls of exhaustion into a state of almost transcendental lust. Now it seemed they’d be able to fuck all night long, and neither of them was going to say ‘no’. Rukia arched her back and wailed in bliss, her moans ringing through the house as Ichigo shook the bed with his rough-pumps. Soon their hips clapped together with every thrust, splattering sweat, precum, and Rukia’s juices in every direction. Rukia’s thick asscheeks jiggled under the brutal impacts, and her tongue rolled out as her eyes glossed over with blind lust. He kissed her deeply, releasing her hands – and she wrapped her arms tight around his head, refusing to let go.

“Mmngh…” As Rukia swirled her tongue around Ichigo’s, she wrapped her legs around his waist and clamped down tight, grunting and growling as his hips continued to buck up and down regardless. He was a beast that couldn’t be tamed, brutalising her pussy without a second thought, drawing out a slew of thoroughly obscene noises. SCHLOP, SCHLOP, CLOP, CLAP, SMACK~!

The harder Ichigo pumped, the more he lifted Rukia’s lower body off the bed, getting his knees beneath her ass and bundling her hips into his. She was helpless to stop him, pinned in an embarrassing position, fucked almost upside-down! Still she kissed him, swapping spit with the man she loved, digging her nails into the back of his head, demanding with every inch of her body that he keep – on – fucking!

Suddenly, Ichigo tensed and groaned, erupting a thick load into her womb. Rukia’s belly swelled around the sheer volume of his orgasm – so much that she wondered if this tantric sex thing was actually working – but he didn’t stop thrusting for even a second, not even as cum oozed out of her and dripped from the valley of her jigling asscheeks. They had a wordless agreement: this session wouldn’t end until one or both of them passed out from bliss.

Schlap, schlap, schlap, schlap! Ichigo suddenly lifted Rukia and stepped off the bed, fucking her standing while holding her face into his chest. “I-Ichigo--!” she roared in bliss, arching her body in a sharp orgasm of her own. “F-Fuck, this feels…nghh…I love you…!”

Ichigo smirked as he dug his hands into her bubbly buttcheeks, so her sweating flesh spilled between his fingers. “Love you too,” he said, and resumed fucking her – harder than ever before, mashing her into his pelvis like she was a doll. Their moans and groans of joy rang through the house, their thumps and pumps shaking light fixtures and knocking pictures from the walls. Whether this re-awakened Ichigo’s powers or not, something had been born here – a bliss that would carry on for all their lives.


End file.
